Underhill Estate
The Underhill Estate is the largest of the seven large, slave-owning plantations on New Providence Island, owned by the wealthy Underhill family. Layout It is surrounded by a wooden defensive wall, which encompasses a mansion, windmill, slave quarters, various other buildings and vast fields of corn and sugarcane. The plantation is guarded by overseers for the slaves and a well trained militia allied with that of the other plantation families, to defend the estate from pirates and slave rebellions. History Season One After Richard Guthrie betrays Flint, he flees to the Underhill Estate, where he is granted sanctuary by Underhill. Guthrie tells Underhill that he’s been bribing the Lords Proprietor in London for years, planning to use this fact to extort preferential treatment from them when England arrives to reassert her rule in Nassau. Guthrie promises Underhill that he’d make Underhill Governor of New Providence Island. Pastor Lambrick informs Miranda Barlow, and she replies that that is nice for Guthrie. Lambrick tells her that Richard sleeps behind walls defended by two dozen of the most brutal overseers in the New World, armed with swords and guns. Barlow insists she does not need protection. Flint learns of Guthrie fleeing to the Underhill Estate and confronts Miranda Barlow over her betrayal. After the formation of the Consortium, Eleanor Guthrie wishes to cut out her father from the operation, who she knows is hiding at the Underhill Estate. Season Two Eleanor Guthrie confronts Miranda Barlow and requests that she help her make an alliance with Underhill. She knows Barlow has joined Pastor Lambrick’s congregation. After some convincing, Miranda agrees to reach out to Underhill on Eleanor's behalf. Eleanor again speaks to Miranda, this time about convincing Flint not to attack the fort, reminding her of the Rosario Raid. Miranda responds by telling Eleanor that if she is concerned about her safety, she should seek sanctuary at the Underhill Estate with her father. Lambrick later asks Miranda why she is doing the bidding of the pirates and Eleanor Guthrie by speaking to Underhill on their behalf. Richard Guthrie returns to Nassau and informs his daughter that he was there when Underhill was told of Eleanor's proposal to sell his goods on her ships. Underhill reacted angrily and said no, but Richard believes that that was because he wanted to agree to it. Richard, Eleanor and Flint formulate a plan to bring Nassau back into the fold of the British Empire. To help in this, Richard leaves for the Underhill Estate to broker a partnership between Underhill and Eleanor. On the road to the plantation, Richard is abducted by Charles Vane's men and later killed. At Richard Guthrie's funeral, Eleanor approaches Underhill about partnering with her and the two go to the Barlow Estate to discuss the deal. After learning that Eleanor wants Nassau to return to the British Empire and get rid of piracy, wich would allow him to safely sell his goods, he agrees. However, Eleanor is arrested shortly thereafter by Benjamin Hornigold and Dufresne. Season Three Underhill and the other plantation owners and legitimate citizens of New Providence welcome Governor Woodes Rogers, who successfully civilizes Nassau with universal pardons for the pirates. After the execution of Charles Vane, Eleanor has Underhill assemble a special company of men from his plantation staff, men skilled in hunting escaped slaves, to help Commodore Peter Chamberlain's force in reclaiming the cache of gems from the pirates at the Maroon Island. It is unknown if they end up participating or not. With or without them, Chamberlain is defeated at the battle, his men driven off and suffering immense casualties. Season Four After the creation of the Pirate Resistance by Billy Bones, they begin a war for control of New Providence Island with Governor Rogers. Billy and his men frequently raid the supply lines going to Nassau from the interior estates. After a few months, Rogers has control of Nassau Town but little else. The large estates in the interior remain safely in the control of the owners, but Billy and his men have control over most of the island. After the failed pirate invasion of Nassau, the survivors join with Billy's men. Billy wants to attack the Underhill Estate, as it is the largest and best defended of the plantations, and is home to over 200 slaves. Flint disagrees and wants to strike directly at Nassau while Rogers is still reeling. Flint threatens to withhold the location of the cache of gems that is to be Nassau's treasury when the war is done. With John Silver presumed dead and Jack Rackham's status unknown, Flint may be the only man alive that still knows its location. Madi then tells them that she also knows, for Silver had told her before the invasion. Madi sides with Billy, and their men prepare to assault the plantation. The pirates strike at night, with Joji taking out the sentry as he sounds the alarm. The pirates rush through the opened gates and make quick work of the Colonial Militia guarding it, although they lose six men in the process. Flint then leads some men into the mansion, where Underhill tries to make a last stand. Underhill successfully shoots and kills the first pirate to enter his room with his blunderbuss, but Flint incapacitates him with a pistol shot to the shoulder, and then draws his pistol on Margaret Underhill, who is pointing a pistol at him from behind the bed, protecting her young daughter. Flint asks her not to shoot, saying if she does, he'll have to do the same and he does not want to kill her in front of her daughter. Underhill's house slave, Ruth, takes the pistol out of Margaret's hands and is greeted by Madi. Ruth tells Madi that she heard they were coming, but the pirates have to leave. Billy and Jacob Garrett then arrive in the room. Billy tells them that Ben Gunn's squad found a storehouse filled with salt pork and corn, likely a shipment for Nassau. Billy believes that between that and the ordnance they've scavenged, they might be better supplied than the British in Nassau at the moment. Billy begins to tell them of a strange thing he encountered at the slave quarters, but before he can, Madi says that the doors were locked from the inside. Madi then explains that Ruth told her after Mr. Scott's weapons stockpile was retrieved, the slaveowners became suspicious. To prevent any uprisings or the slaves aiding the pirates, they split up the family members of the slaves among the estates. Should any estate fall, the family members of the slaves would be tortured or even killed. Madi and Flint agree that they need to retreat and take Nassau, which would be a signal for every slave community to rise up simultaneously. Billy disagrees because he lost men taking the plantation, and with the supplies it provides, they are stronger with it. Flint and Madi attempt to lead the men away, but Billy orders his men to stand their ground and arrest Flint. Madi, the Maroons and Flint's men then begin a tense standoff with Billy and his men, with both sides pointing their pistols at each other. Flint tells Billy to stand his men down, but Billy orders his men to fire and both sides then clash. The pirate infighting is then interrupted by the arrival of the Colonial Militia from other plantations. Flint, Madi and their men retreat into the fields and escape while Billy and his men stand their ground. They are successful in repelling the militia. Billy and his men join Silver, Madi and Flint's forces in taking British back from the British. Afterwards, Jacob agrees to escort Madi, who is accompanied by Kofi and Obi as guards. There, she finds many slaves still in chains and asks why that is. Ben Gunn explains that they freed the ones who understood that the pirate conquest was done in good faith, but chained those angry over what was done to their families on the Edwards Estate. Madi speaks with Ruth, who tells them that on the Edwards plantation, a man named Julius led an uprising that spread to the other plantations. He now leads a massive army that is as angry at the pirates as they are the British. Madi gets Ruth to reach out to Julius to ally with the pirates. After Billy is betrayed by Silver, he is handed over to the freed slaves on the plantation, who beat him to within an inch of his life. Silver and Julius then parley, and Silver tries to convince Julius to join him. Julius is skeptical, believing the pirates will betray the former slaves at the earliest convinience. They are interrupted by news of a massive Spanish invasion underway. Silver tells Julius that if he joins them, they actually will stand a ch ance against the invasion. Julius leaves to retrieve his army while Silver holds the plantation with about 60 men. They successfully defend the walls against the first wave of Spanish soldiers, but the Spanish cavalry attacks them from the rear. Israel Hands calls for a retreat into the building where the women and children are. Before the Spanish can burn them out, Julius' army attacks them from the rear, and Silver then leads his remaining men out to help drive off the Spanish. Flint and Obi then arrive, bearing news of Madi's death. As Silver breaks down, Flint decides to lead everyone to the ''Walrus, ''which is waiting on the coast for them. Residents *Underhill (owner; deceased) *Margaret Underhill (deceased) *Audrey Underhill (deceased) *Richard Guthrie (guest; deceased) *Ruth (slave) *Billy Bones *Jacob Garrett (deceased) *Ben Gunn Quotes ''"He now sleeps safely on Mr. Underhill's plantation behind two dozen of the most brutal overseers in the New World. Behind walls and swords and guns." - ''Pastor Lambrick to Miranda Barlow in VI. ''"The Underhill plantation. It's the largest and richest of the interior estates, and it's home to well over 200 slaves. It's well-defended." - ''Billy Bones to Flint and Madi in XXIX. Gallery Underhill Estate grounds.jpeg Underhill Estate3.jpeg Category:Locations